En qué momento
by Cammiel
Summary: Después de una fiesta todo puede cambiar... “Te amo”, la única diferencia era que ya no salía de mi boca como tantas otras veces, sino de la suya. [Editado, razones en el fic]


Hola a todos

Bueno, esta es una versión mejorada y completa del one-shot,la verdad cuando lo subí el día de ayeradjunté un archivo equivocado, así que aquí me tienen de nuevo xD.

Me acabo de dar cuenta, que en esta fecha hace un año pensé que ya no volvería a escribir fics...Y aquí me tienen de nuevo, dando la lata.

Este lemon fue escrito para una persona especial en una fecha especial. Para **Billiwig** (Enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) en su cumpleaños. La verdad este fic está dando vueltas hace un tiempo en LPdF, recién hoy recordé que aún no lo había subido a

Saluditos, porque sé que también anda un poco estresada y complicada a **Lilyem** (Te irá bien, ya verás) y a **JD** por ser mi compañero de proyecto, al igual que Aidee.

Por lo pronto, y sin más dilaciones, les dejo el fic.

* * *

**En qué momento**

(se quedó con ese nombre porque son las primeras tres palabras del fic y Word me lo guardó así…¡Y me gustó! xD).

* * *

En qué momento, lugar y circunstancias comenzó todo, es difícil de definir. No existió el momento exacto en el que dije: hace diez minutos no estaba enamorada de él, ahora lo estoy.

Hasta ayer, preservar la amistad era lo que más me importaba, sin embargo hoy me interesaba saber ¿cuánto tiempo viví engañada, ciega, muriendo? Y él…¿cuánto tiempo vivió ocultándose?, aunque tal vez debería haberme centrado en cómo iba a terminar todo esto… podía avanzar o podía desaparecer, y a pesar de que las dos opciones me inquietaban, la segunda me aterraba.

Ayer, cuando salí de aquella bendita fiesta no imaginé lo que vendría, todo fue tan extraño y sublime, rallaba en lo irreal. Tenía la completa certeza de que él estaba a unos pasos de mí, podía oír su agitada respiración, no sé si era producto de su cansancio después de bailar con todas las chicas que se cruzaron en su camino o si decididamente había corrido a mi encuentro. El punto es que ahí estábamos, yo sentada en aquella banca que miraba hacia el mar y él parado detrás de mi.

Muchas veces la gente decía que nos unía algo especial, una conexión mística, yo podía averiguar lo que él pensaba con mirarlo y muchas veces ni siquiera era necesario hacerlo y tal vez esa fue la razón por la que cada una de sus novias falló…No eran capaces de ponerse en su lugar.

Después de cinco minutos sin hablar, y percatándome de que por alguna extraña razón nuestra conexión no estaba presente y que él temía acercarse, me volteé, busqué su mirada, dije su nombre…casi como si fuera un suspiro y no reaccionó.

¿Qué habíamos hecho¿En qué nos habíamos convertido¿En qué momento el aparentar ser sólo amigos se volvió contra nosotros de esa forma tan violenta? Habíamos anulado nuestros sentimientos, y aparentemente no éramos capaces de amar, a pesar de que el amor estuviera íntimamente oculto en nosotros…

Y el aparentar… El aparentar nos mató poco a poco, yo creía que él no me amaba, mientras yo me esforzaba en demostrarle que tampoco lo amaba y así estábamos ahora, momentos después de que yo lo dijera casi sin pensar…Y volvía a mirar al mar, que a diferencia de él me respondía silenciosamente con las olas, mientras sentía como él se acercaba lentamente, se sentó a mi lado y ni siquiera pude moverme. De un momento a otro sentí como una de sus manos se deslizaba suavemente sobre la mía y fue contradictorio… Muchas veces antes había tomado mis manos, pero nunca su calor me había entregado tanto y eso era lo que yo anhelaba, su calor, su espíritu, su ser.

Enredó suavemente sus dedos con los míos, al tiempo que me acariciaba suavemente, recorrió cada uno de mis dedos con su calor y apretó mi mano, como dándome fuerzas, o tal vez tratando de darse fuerzas a sí mismo, giré lentamente mi cabeza y ahí estaban sus ojos, mirándome de manera profunda como dándome la bienvenida a un nuevo mundo, porque a pesar de conocerlo hace años, lo que acabábamos de formar era un nuevo mundo.

Había llorado, sus ojos lo delataban, acerqué de manera lenta mi mano hacia su rostro, saqué unos mechones de su rebelde cabello sobre su cara y los acomodé, donde se supone debían estar, con mis dedos recorrí sus facciones… Y lo besé, comenzó como un roce de labios, fue fascinante, soberbio, exigente, pero al mismo tiempo fue dulce y delicado, cuando su lengua invadió mi boca sentí un sublime placer, respondí de la mejor manera que pude, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, tratando de que entendiera que si lo besaba era porque no aceptaría un juego a medias. Si íbamos a apostar, lo apostaríamos todo, a pesar de que una vez acabado el juego perdiéramos todo lo que teníamos…El uno al otro.

Sus manos en mis caderas se volvieron urgentes…Yo sabía lo que él deseaba, lo que instintivamente buscaba, porque sus anhelos eran un fiel reflejo de lo que yo quería.  
Jamás me había estremecido tanto ante el contacto de alguien, Harry estaba generando algo en mi que iba mucho más allá del amor que ya le tenía y del deseo que ya me infundía, Él anhelaba que fuéramos uno, lo susurró de manera tan desesperada, lo transmitió de manera tan pasional que me hizo secundarlo en todo lo que dijera.

De un momento a otro estábamos en su casa, en su habitación. Sólo Merlín sabe cómo fue capaz de transportarme hasta ahí, pero al llegar me miró a los ojos, y me sonrió…

Me besó los ojos y cada rincón de mi rostro, yo sólo podía acariciarle, en el momento en el que sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello dentro de un suspiro pronuncié su nombre, y al instante comprendí que él ya había hecho esto muchas veces antes, por eso sólo atiné a decir "He esperado por ti", él reaccionó pocos segundos después y volvió a mirarme a los ojos "Me he preparado para ti, y tengo miedo".

Sus temores eran iguales a los míos y todo lo que eso implicaba me abrumó de tal manera que no supe cómo reaccionar.

Cómo nos despojamos de lo que traíamos puestos, no lo sé… Sólo sé que todo lo que la situación representaba me sobrepasaba, me iba a entregar a él sin condiciones, de la misma manera en la que le había entregado prácticamente todas las cosas que poseía, y tenía plena certeza de que él era conciente que avanzando este paso, ya no debíamos mirar atrás… Porque seríamos uno.

Cuando sentí como su piel cálida y tersa buscaba mi calor, no pude evitar tensarme… Él me comprendió, como siempre lo hace, y acarició lentamente mi rostro haciendo que me relajara poco a poco, cuando rozó mi pecho me estremecí, pero él no cesó de hacerlo, al contrario se aventuró aún más con sus caricias y con ello hizo que un lado desconocido para mí hiciera que arqueara mi cuerpo para buscar aún más proximidad. Toda la superficie de mi piel buscaba su calor y sentía que ya no podría resistirme a nada de lo que él pidiera.

Recorrió con sus manos todo mi cuerpo, notó mi tensión por momentos y me calmó cuando sabía que debía hacerlo… Si ya éramos uno en tantas facetas de nuestras vidas ¿Por qué no ser uno de forma definitiva?

Cuando estuve preparada me miró fijamente a los ojos, volvió con una caricia anhelante, desesperante y noté cómo su cuerpo cubría el mío y entró en mi poco a poco, cuando sabíamos que ya todo estaba consumado él se quedó quieto y yo comencé a sentir desesperación, no logré expresar ni dar a entender nada porque poco a poco comenzó a moverse en mi interior, sentí que él me estaba entregando todo y también yo comencé a moverme, oía su respiración agitada mientras yo gemía. El ritmo fue aumentando poco a poco y nuestro abrazo comenzó a ser lo más íntimo posible, necesitaba sentirle…Siempre.

Mis uñas se enterraban con delicadeza en su espalda, mientras él decía mi nombre como si fuera un murmullo, dándome a entender de qué manera sentía que esto era lo mejor que nos había pasado, yo también dije su nombre…Entre gemidos, entre promesas a medio decir, entre el temor a un futuro incierto.

Como una ola, fui sintiendo que poco a poco llegábamos al final, sentía que éramos uno de tal forma que nadie nos separaría, pero necesitaba saber que él sentía lo mismo. Cuando sentí que todo finalizaba, cuando comprendí que ya era completamente suya y que él mismo estaba a punto de sentirlo llegamos juntos al orgasmo, sentí cómo su desesperación y éxtasis hacía mella en mi alma y cómo mi propio placer hacía que ambos nos sintiéramos sobrecogidos por lo que sentíamos.

Ya éramos uno, pero seguía faltando algo…Y lo dijo…

"Te amo", la única diferencia era que ya no salía de mi boca como tantas otras veces, sino de la suya.

* * *

¡Ahora si el fic está completo! 

Para bien, o mal...Fue todo lo que pude hacer, de una u otra manera lo siento un fiasco pero hice todo mi esfuerzo. Por lo menos le gustó a Billiwig, que era lo importante.

Cuídense!!!

Y un review no estaría mal xD.

**Harmonyland...Coming Soon.**

**Lady Cammiel, duquesa de Harmonyland y guardian del Reino.**


End file.
